Beauty and the Beast
by TWDGamerKenny'sBro
Summary: Oneshot. After the events of episode 2 Beauty and Beast try to make amends after the mistaken affair.


As soon as Bigby discovered Crane's fetish obsession for Snow White he had ran inhumanly possible down the hallway, pushing past Beast and storming downstairs and out of the front door, leaving the Open Arms far behind.

Unable to stay in the blood soaked crime scene any longer Beauty stepped over the broken down 207 door and into the hallway. She felt psychically sick as she combed her hands through her long blonde hair stressfully, letting out a deep sigh.

"Beauty...?" Beast said sternly as she approached him. "What's going on, what's happening?" He asked.

"It's- it's Crane" she replied, her voice shook.

"Wh-what?" Beast stuttered in shock.

"Crane he- he killed that poor girl he-" she swallowed hard, shaking her head in disbelief "It just doesn't seem right, why would anyone do that to her? Why would he do that? This can't be happening..."

"Hey, it's ok. Bigby will take care it, I'm sure. He'll get that bastard and punish him for what he's done. Everything will be ok, and if Crane comes after you then I'll protect you, I promise" Beast told her gently, lifting his hand and stroking her cheek, his claws were gone and his finger nails had returned to normal.

Beauty lifted her hand and placed it on Beast's, a warm smile slowly emerging on her face "Look at you, you're hurt" she commented, lifting her other hand and examining his cuts "Come back to my desk, I'll get you cleaned up" she told him warmly.

"I'm fine Beauty. No need to make a fuss, I can clean myself up. And anyway, I need to stay here and make sure that no one comes up here"

"But I want to" she said somewhat forcefully. "Please just... Just come back to my desk"

Beast glanced around at the hallway, studying each of the room numbers before nodding "Ok"

* * *

Beauty fumbled through several draws behind the front desk before finally coming across the first aid kit, taking out some cotton wool and gently pressed the cuts on his cheek, Beast winced in pain.

"Sweetie, I can't believe you thought I would do that to you. To cheat on you... I would never do that, I love you" she told him, wiping away the blood from his eyes Which looked more human now that he'd calmed down. The horns on his head ceased to exist and the hair on his arms were gone as well.

"I know it's just... All the sneaking around you've been doing and then Bigby telling me that he saw you and... Everything's gotten so confused."

"I know sweet heart, I know"

"I'm sorry for what happened its just... I don't want to lose you Beauty. You're all I have" he said sadly "I should have listened to you"

Beauty and Beast pressed their foreheads against one another, sharing their thoughts and pains and suffering but also love and compassion. In that single moment, that shining moment, they were united.

"I know it's hard but... We have to trust each other" Beauty said softly.

"We will. We'll sort this out"

"That means that I have to stay working here" she murmured, pulling her head away from his.

"What? You can't! This isn't a place for someone like you, look at what happened in room 207, look at what happened right under your nose! That could have been you, Beauty!" Beast cried.

"Beast, listen to me! You didn't listen to me before so listen to me now, I can see that you work so hard to pay rent and I want to help you. It's too much of a struggle on your own if we both work we can pay rent more easily we can-"

"I just want to protect you" he interrupted.

"And you have. But I don't need protecting, Beast, I can take care of myself. You've protected me for centuries but you can't do that forever, you worry to much. Please Beast, I just want to help pay rent, I'd hate to lose our apartment and I know you would to. You're only one man and I NEED this job just like you need yours. Please don't make me quit."

Beast sighed deeply, his eyes soften as he stared at Beauty "You can keep the job, just as long as you be careful" he said worryingly.

"I will, I promise." She replied strongly.

"Great. Good"

Beauty smiled and Beast took her hands in his "I love you" he said softly.

"I love you too" Beauty replied gently.

They both leaned in and pressed their lips up against one another's, moving in for a kiss. There weren't going to be anymore lies.


End file.
